


Dancing and Fighting and Future Kisses

by Zinfandel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Dancing, F/F, LMAO, Magic, Plotty, Speakeasies, The Deathly Hallows, Witches and Wizards, albus dumbledore is shady, canon has been pretty much ignored, in regards to Minerva Mcgonagall, let's just say, live a LONG ASS TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinfandel/pseuds/Zinfandel
Summary: Tina is an Auror again, Queenie can easily tell how stressed she is having to catch up, so she convinces Tina to go out dancing. Things go rapidly downhill from there. Or, Why is Newt Scamander back in New York City dragging with him...Reputable Professor Albus Dumbledore???





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etux/gifts).



> You asked for Gay Tina, and then....my ideas for how the next movie is going to play out got in the way! So you ended up with something much more action-y than I intended but bro, listen. Who wouldn't want to see a hot young and capable Minerva McGonagall kick some ass? 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

 

Tina sighed as she shouldered her way into her apartment after work one day, only for that sigh to get caught in her throat as the door shut behind her and she was twirled in the air, caught in a surprise clothing transfiguration spell.

Queenie was grinning on the loveseat, wand in hand.

“No, Queenie.”

“I knew you were going to say that.”

“And yet, here we still are,” Tina grumped as she picked at the delicately beaded dress she now wore. 

“We’re going to the Blind Pig tonight and that’s final. You need to cut loose a bit, all this work is muddling your mind,” Queenie stated matter-of-factly as she stood and re-did her own house dress into fancy eveningwear. 

“The Blind Pig. Queenie, you know Gnarlack will have our hides. The last time we were there, Jacob punched him in the teeth!”

“Ah, yes, but if that goblin wants to retain any self respect, he’ll never breathe a word about how a Nomaj knocked him out,” Queenie grinned a slightly wicked thing.

Tina could only huff a laugh.

“Besides, I know how much you enjoy the door girl ogling you instead of me for once.”

“Fine! Ok, fine. Please stop now, I am convinced.”

And Queenie flounced off with a giggle to go pick out her best shoes. 

…

Tina shifted nervously in her seat, sipping at her drink before glaring at Queenie across from her. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” Queenie said flippantly as she twirled her gigglewater with an involuntary grin. 

“Yes, we’re getting looks, and yes you’re an auror again and  _ yes _ everyone knows it. Relax, Tina. Everyone’s nearly ossified solid, in fact, I’d say Gnarlack is happy as a clam with how well behaved the bar is tonight.” 

Tina only gave her a look.

“Well nothing is going to be done about it as we both know, so let’s dance!” Queenie said, throwing back her drink and grabbing at Tina with a laugh.

Tina huffed and did the same before letting Queenie drag her closer to the stage. The music was lively and the singer quite good so Tina let the stress fall from her shoulders and followed Queenie’s lead. And it wasn’t long before a wizard grabbed her hand and spun her around to dance.

With a laugh, Tina glanced back to Queenie who was very skillfully dealing with a literal crowd of men. She turned back and let her partner twirl and dip her, but the best part of the dance was most definitely when she caught eyes with the singer and received a wink and grin.

After the song, Queenie pulled Tina away to the bar to get more drinks, and that’s when things took a turn.

Queenie stiffened up, a hand gripped at Tina’s elbow and Tina had her wand out before she knew to react. She reeled around, putting Queenie slightly behind one shoulder and faced down...their dance partners.

“Miss Goldstein, come now, no need for the dramatics I just wanted to offer you a drink,” The man who danced with her said, his companions behind her were trying hard not to leer, and Tina felt Queenie squeeze tighter. Queenie knew their intentions and Tina didn’t need any more warning to get them out.

Except, before the pair of them could apparate away, a crash of boxes and shattering bottles interrupted the atmosphere and everyone turned towards the entrance.

“Newt?!” Tina nearly shrieked.

Because, yes. Newt Scamander was tripping over splintered wood with an entourage of wizards behind him and all hell seemed to cut loose at her shout.

Gnarlack was thundering out of his back room shouting “Get that man’s case!”

And the wizards who were trying to confront the pair of them were lunging towards Tina.

A middle aged wizard rushed from behind Newt and blew the men back, tables went flying the singer was screeching and the patrons were apparating willy nilly from the bar in an exasperated parody of what happened exactly the last time Tina was here.

“QUEENIE!” Tina shouted next.

“I’M SORRY!” Queenie called back as she ran over to Newt who had barely gotten to his feet with the aid of another witch. 

Tina blinked as time seemed to slow down because behind Newt she saw...Credence Barebone. Alive and well, and the young man was doing nothing but standing there wringing his hands. She was astounded, but had no time for it because next she knew, she was being forcibly hauled over to Newt by his strange companion witch and the other wizard was back with their group. 

Gnarlack was once again unconscious on the floor and Tina could only meet eyes with Queenie briefly before all six of them apparated away. 

And they tumbled out straight into Tina and Queenie’s sitting room. 

Queenie was laughing, covering her mouth and soon apologizing “Sorry! Sorry, gigglewater you know, Oh Newt! You’re back! And this must be Credence! Oh look at you, i’m so happy you are alright!” 

She was immediately upon Credence wrapping him up in a hug and everyone just took a moment to stare as Credence stiffly endured the contact.

Newt then burst out in a wide grin. “We made it just in time.”

The oldest man in the room by at least a decade then turned towards Tina, “Are you alright Miss Goldstein?”

“Uhm, yes of course. And you are…?”

“Oh ah, right right,” Newt interrupted as he shuffled over to introduce his companions. “Tina, things are a bit dire, I’m afraid we really did come in the nick of time, you see Grindlewald-”

“Grindlewald is in custody awaiting trial,” Tina interjected, her voice hard and bitter.

“If he even still is, then he won’t be for very much longer,” The witch that was a bit younger looking than them said, finally adding her two stern cents.

“Newt…” Tina scolded, “What-”

“What Mr. Scamander is trying to say is that Gellert Grindlewald is too influential to not be broken from jail in very short order and his fanatics are already upon New York.”

“Already?” Tina asked faintly as she shifted a bit into her kitchen to pull out a chair. Queenie had already taken up residence on the sofa with Credence beside her, talking softly to him and completely ignoring the rest of the room. 

“You met a few of them tonight, Miss Goldstein,” The strange wizard said. 

“You cannot be serious.”

Newt was wringing his hands and glancing over towards Credence and Queenie repeatedly “uhm, professor…”

“Ah, yes,” the man said then turned towards Tina again. “I’m Albus Dumbledore, Newt’s old transfiguration professor from Hogwarts, and this is Minerva McGonagall, one of my other very best students and the most stubborn woman i’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching. She insisted on coming along as Newt’s timing in interrupting my office hours was, as always, abysmal. We’re here to at the very least assuage Gellert’s interests in New York and spare the city more destruction, to which, Miss Goldstein, you are essential to.” 

And Tina had to flop down into the kitchen chair she was holding onto. “Wh-what?”

Minerva, who was eying the situation sighed primly before huffing a “Men.” 

Tina looked to her and couldn’t help her lips quirking up into a grin. 

“As I have come to understand it, Miss Goldstein, Mr. Barebone over here had on his person a memento given to him from Gellert Grindlewald from the time when he was masquerading at the head of the MACUSA security department. Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?”

And Tina frowned, looking over towards Credence, who was huddled up and quiet against Queenie’s side. “The Beedle and the Bard kid’s story?” 

Newt nodded while Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Gellert believes it to be more than a story, and we believe that his confidence in his power has stemmed from some tangible source,” Dumbledore stated darkly.

“Right, well, the bottom line is that you, Miss Goldstein, relieved Mr. Grindlewald of his wand in the subway station and whether or not his wand is actually the elder wand of legend, his followers seems to believe it to be and now, as displayed in The Blind Pig tonight, they are after you,” Minerva finished with a matter-of-fact nod. 

“Me.”

“Yeah, Tina, uh-” Newt tried to say.

“Well we don’t know where it is now,” Queenie piped up from the sofa, she had somehow managed to convince Credence to lean on her shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was dozing, Queenie was massaging one of his palms.

“She’s right, I handed the wand over to Madame Picquery during the inquiries, at best it has been filed into the magical contraband department..or the wand registry...or the evidence locker, or...well they could have burnt it too,”

And at that, Tina noted the stiffening posture of Professor Dumbledore as he hummed and rubbed at his scruffy chin. “That is quite a problem…”

“I can make inquiries at work about it tomorrow, narrow down it’s location. Is it really the Elder Wand?”

“If it isn’t, everyone thinks it to be and that is quite possibly more dangerous,” Minerva said crossing her arms over her chest.

…

In the morning, Tina was staring into space in her kitchen wondering what the hell she had gotten into now. A Hogwarts professor was sleeping on her couch, and that damnable suitcase full of chaos was on her bedroom floor. Queenie was still in bed, but Minerva was already up and helping herself to Tina’s kitchen to make food.

Breakfast swirled around her head and soon a hot mug of tea was being pushed into her palms. Blinking, Tina focused on Minerva, still in her nightgown, who was eying her like a beetle, maybe. 

“Uhm..” Was all Tina could manage before caffeine on a good day, and...tea? She needed at least a coffee...but she sipped at the hot drink regardless.

“Uhm?” Minerva asked back, as she wrapped croissants in the air and toasted them on their way to the plate. 

“Thank you, Minerva…”

And she frowned, “Minny, please. Minerva makes me sound like a grandmother. Do you have butter? Ah, there it is.” 

Minny ushered Tina into a seat and promptly sat beside her as she hovered her own tea over to herself from the counter. “They can eat when they wake, no sense in waiting for layabouts. You seem to be shocked still, are you sure you are alright?”

“I, yeah…” Tina said and sipped at the tea. It was quite good, calming. “I just, I thought I was done with all this war bull. I’m an auror, of course i’m ready for any kind of adversity but...but what Grindlewald did, the subway, to Credence, it was so  _ so _ terrible. And now it's happening again? Newt sacrificed so much to ensure the statute of secrecy endured, and he doesn’t even like it! And now he’s back here, with Credence who should never have to come back to this just for what-”

“For you obviously,” Minny clipped and sat back.

“For me,” Tina said flatly.

“You are his friend, he stated as much, and when he saw that pendant and learned what it meant, he came straight to Professor Dumbledore for help.”

“For me.”

Minny hummed into her tea, then after a moment, asked, “What are you going to do?”

“Go to Madame Picquery today and see about increasing Mr. Grindlewald’s security and finding that damnable wand is what. Ridiculous. This whole thing is utterly ridiculous. A war over an obscurial first, and now one over a wand.” 

Minny laughed as she bit into a croissant.

…

When they arrived at the MACUSA building, Tina huffed a surprised sigh of relief. Unknowingly, she had been holding her breath expecting the entire premises to be in utter chaos. Thankfully, all was peaceful. Quiet. 

She ushered everybody to the President’s chambers as soon as she could and burst through the door as was her habit by now, interrupting a meeting Madam Picquery was conducting with three other witches. 

“Madam President-!”

“Miss Goldstein,” Seraphina Picquery cut her off sternly, straightening up from the pile of scrolls organized across the meeting table, “What could it possibly be now-Mr. Scamander! I thought we were rid of you in this city…”

“Madam President,” Newt said softly, bowing his head in a sheepish greeting. 

“Madam Seraphina Picquery,” Professor Dumbledore said next, stepping out from behind Newt and approaching Miss Picquery to greet her. 

“Professor Albus Dumbledore?” She asked, thoroughly surprised, as she shook his hand and then glared a piercing thing back to Tina over his shoulder. “Tina….”

“It really is quite urgent this time, Ma’am, please hear us out.” 

“You do understand I am quite busy largely  _ all _ of the time, why should I reschedule with the regional advisors for you?”

“It is in regard to the subway incident and is time sensitive?” Tina tried.

And Seraphina straightened up and nodded. “Very well, Ladies, I apologize that we must reschedule, my secretary will be in touch. Come along,” And Madam Picquery swept out of the meeting room simply expecting everyone to follow behind. Which they did.

…

After the situation was sufficiently explained to the President, Tina and her entourage of Newt, Minny, Queenie, and Professor Dumbledore (Credence was staying inside Newt’s case for all official business), and a team of aurors went down to the holding cells to question Grindlewald and stack the barrier spells. 

Only, Gellert Grindlewald was already gone. 

The crowd of them all seemed to daze for a moment at the sheer expected surprise that the mangled and empty cell left. Then, Madam Picquery was cursing up the most blush worthy swears Tina had ever heard before Tina gasped and squeaked out “The wand! Ma’am where did you store his wand?!”

“Merlin’s  _ bloody _ balls, it’s in my office-!” Seraphina shrieked and immediately apparated away.

Tina and everyone else was left to sprint back up from the holding cells to the President’s chambers only to find Madam Picquery already deep in battle against twelve masked wizards. 

“Tina-!” She shouted as she hiked up her skirts and rolled out of the way of a rocketing spell. 

“Ma’am!” Tina shouted back as she flung herself into the fray in the President’s office, followed directly by Minny, Dumbledore, and the aurors who kept up with them. 

Tina cast her magic and parried the offensive spells as best as she could but soon she was gasping for breath and-

A hand shoved her head down and she fell with the force of it before rolling right back to her feet and looking around wildly.

Minny had pushed her out of the way of a spell and was covering her back with a ruthless efficiency that stole Tina’s very breath away. 

Minny’s hair was fraying from her braid and her sleeves were shoved up her elbows, a cut was sliced up her long and proper skirt showing off her silk stockings but allowing her better maneuverability and she was slinging curse after hex at the attacking wizards. 

Tina’s mouth went a bit dry at the sight, but she forced herself to keep moving and rejoined the fight at Minny’s side.

That is, until two of the antagonizing wizards seemed to recognize her. 

“You!” One shouted and pointed at Tina.

Then, a volley of at least eight spells soared right at Tina.

But deflected off of an expertly cast shield spell by Professor Dumbledore.

“Give us the Elder wand!” Another wizard shouted at Tina.

Madam Picquery shot a masked wizard into submission before she stood up, puffing for breath, “It is already gone!” 

“Lies! We will have his wand back or you shall all die by our hands!” yet another masked assailant shouted as he dodged down behind the President’s desk.

Her office was in shambles from the chaotic flurry of spells in a rather confined space, and Tina gasped as Minny once again deflected spells from her person, “Madam Picquery said we don’t have it-!”

“You handed it off! But you will die for it’s loyalty regardless!” 

“Enough!” Seraphina screeched which effectively brought the guerilla dueling to a stumbling end leaving all of the invading wizards pointing their wands directly at all of the defending aurors, President, and Tina’s companions. 

“You are all under arrest,” The President huffed out next, aiming her wand at the lot of them.

But, before she could cast her spell the remaining conscious zealots of Grindlewald somehow apparated from the ravaged office. The protective wards on it must have been broken with their intrusion. 

Seraphina sighed and lowered her wand “Fuck.”

“Ma’am, the wand?” Tina asked as she brushed off her blouse and wiped at her forehead. 

Minny was fixing her cuffs and repairing the tear in her skirt and Tina couldn’t help a small glance over.

“It was gone when I arrived and that was at least thirty seconds before I was attacked. They obviously didn’t believe us, but what is so special about Grindlewald’s wand?”

“We have reason to believe that at the very least, Gellert’s army believes, that he wields the Elder wand of legend,” Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped over an unconscious body of an unfortunate auror.

“And you could not have mentioned this beforehand, Professor?” Madam Picquery sniped at him, supremely unamused.

“Hmm,” Dumbledore simply said.

“Well, Professor what do we do now?” Minny asked as she tucked her wand away looking as pristine as she did when they walked into MACUSA barely an hour ago.

“What indeed…” He said as he looked around the room and stepped out of the way of a couple of aurors shuffling through and toting out all of the unconscious wizards, friend and foe alike. A few began to repair the President’s office as they spoke.

“The wand is gone, to who knows where. Grindlewald is free and looking for it, and his entire legion believes that Tina still holds it’s loyalty-”

“Is the fight over?” Newt interrupted before Albus could speak. He was looking into the office from outside the door with Queenie’s head perched over his. 

Tina couldn’t help her smile as she nodded a weary thing. Newt and Queenie entered the office looking sheepish, but Tina was much more glad the two of them stayed out of the fight than getting in the way or getting hurt. Newt was good enough at dueling but he never enjoyed it, and Queenie refused all confrontation if she could help it. Tina was glad they were safe. 

“Miss Goldstein will need extra protection now, she has a bounty on her head within Gellert’s ranks.” Dumbledore said almost to himself.

Seraphina Picquery groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Porpentina Goldstein, your knack for attracting chaos and destruction rivals the entirety of my past work year.” 

“I’m sorry...Ma’am?” Tina groused. 

“Why not come with us?” Minny asserted bluntly. Everyone in the room turned towards her. Tina gaped but she could see the growing grin on Queenie’s lips. “To Hogwarts. It is the best protected place in all of England, and Grindlewald would definitely think thrice with you there, Professor.”

Professor Dumbledore hummed and hawed a bit while Queenie skipped over to Tina all smiles. “A vacation, Tee! We can go see Hogwarts and tell everyone about how much more fun Ilvermorny  _ definitely _ is!”

“But my-our work, Nee?” 

“It would probably be best for your safety, Miss Goldstein, as well as that of your sister,” Seraphina said looking down at her desk then leaning against it. “Twice now the forces of Grindlewald have gotten the better of the MACUSA, myself. One of which was nearly crippling for the entirety of the magical community. To say it bluntly, I am not at all confident in our abilities to keep anyone safe anymore, let alone a person being specifically targeted. I think Miss McGonagall’s suggestion is a wise one, for both of your safety.” 

And Tina blinked in surprise. Madam Picquery looked old in this moment. Defeated. Tina felt a twist of deep unease at the sight. 

Instead, Tina nodded. “Hogwarts it is then, we will go pack.”

…

Tina sighed as she folded up her clothing and placed it into her suitcase. Queenie packed by magic and thus was done a while ago so that she could prepare all of the food left in their apartment for a proper goodbye feast. Even Jacob was out in their kitchen saying his teary farewells.

Tina was packing by hand, drawing out the moments with the monotonous manual labor. 

Then, the bed dipped with added weight and Tina looked up.

Minny had sat down and she was staring at Tina was a too knowing gaze. “What is wrong?”

Tina gusted out a sigh as she opened her next dresser drawer to start pulling out more clothes, “Oh nothing much. Just absolutely everything.”

Minny shook with a muffled laugh that Tina might have been offended at but couldn’t muster the energy to be angry with the girl after witnessing such impressive wandwork from her at the MACUSA building earlier. 

“It won’t be so bad, the Professor can see about arranging a work transfer to the Ministry for you.”

And Tina couldn’t help but look up in hope, “Really?”

“I don’t see why not. I’m currently employed at the Ministry myself, in Law enforcement. I can talk to the head auror perfectly well.”

Tina couldn’t help but flop down with relief onto the bed beside Minny. “Oh wow, thats…”

Minny leaned over her and looked down at Tina with a small smile, a bit of her hair had fallen out of her braid and hung in her face. “That’s what?” Minny asked

“That’s really really great of you, Min, thank you-”

“Min?”

“Or maybe Mee...Since Queenie is Nee, and I am Tee,” Tina replied a grin pulling up her lips. 

Minerva, however, frowned “That’s going a bit too far I think. Minny is casual enough.”

“Oh come on, Mee, loosen up,” Tina teased and she reached up to boldly tap Minny on the nose.

Minny caught her finger and bent it back ever so much. “Ah, ah.”

“Your spellwork today was strikingly impressive-” Tina blurted out as she let her hand be bent backwards. She felt a blush immediately enflame her cheeks.  _ Oh drat _ , she really didn’t mean to be so forward.

To her surprise though, Minny smiled and squeezed Tina’s finger. “You think so?”

“You saved my life at least four times…”

“Seven, actually.”

“S-seven but i didn’t even se-”

“Exactly,” And Minny’s smile was devious.

“You said you are an Auror for the Ministry?”

“I never said anything of the sort, Tee…”

“R-really…” Tina mumbled, her blush fierce and hot.

Minny in turn smiled casually as she pulled Tina’s finger up. And then, then Minny pressed her lips to the tip of Tina’s caught finger in a soft and idling kiss.

“I wouldn’t worry so much, Tee, I think your extended English holiday will be quite fulfilling.”

And Tina couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
